Demon&Human
by atypicaldayoffanfiction2
Summary: What does it really feel like to be a demon? In this Supernatural story, 28 year old Cristina founds herself lost and alone. As she is possessed by a demon she watches herself become the very thing she hated the most. After Sam and Dean find her they struggle to make decisions regarding her state. Was there still a human somewhere inside?
1. Demon awake

Rain. That's all I could process, it was raining. I felt like my brain had been shut off for a year. I open my eyes and look around slowly. I feel myself slowly rocking back and forth. I'm surprised when I realize where I am sitting on a swing in a park. I try and stay calm and search through the back of my mind. _"Okay Cristina think, where are you?" _

I slowly stand up and get a good look at my surroundings. There are street lights by the park and they aren't on, but it's dark outside so it must be around nine o'clock. I take a step forward seeing water. It's dark but I can make out a lake to my right. As I walk towards it the water I notice it growing. I realize it's not a lake, it's an ocean. My mind starts racing and panic slowly settles in.

"_The beach? How the hell did you get yourself to the beach?!"_ I turn back around and see that up the hill from the park is a shopping center. I feel inside my pockets and find my wallet. I have one hundred bucks total. With any good luck I can find a cheap motel to stay at for the night and try to figure out how I got here. I cross the street and jog up the hill to the shopping center. I find an older man closing up a hat store and right before he gets into his car I get to him.

"Umm excuse me, sir? Can you point me to the nearest motel?"

"Sure, there's one up a block and to the left."

"Thanks."

I walk up the street following the old mans directions. As I'm walking I try and process what had just happened. Why couldn't I remember anything? How did I even get here? I can see a light up sign across the street that says "Sea Drive Motel- Vacancy." "_Come on Cristina think, anything. Job, family, friends. Where were you before the creepy beach playground?" _I"m crossing the street when I see something. A black fog rushes by me, making the neon motel light flicker. I assume that I'm just hallucinating, but I still pick up the pace. Just as I finish crossing the street the black fog whirls by me again, this time coming from behind. Hallucinations or not, I needed to get inside the motel fast. I sprint trying to race across the motel parking lot as fast as possible. Just as the motel is close in sight the black fog enters me through my mouth, pushing me backwards. I stumble, falling to the ground gasping for air. Icy hot pain tears through my whole entire body. There was a stronger force pushing, inside me. I try to scream but I can't. While crawling in agony the force rips through my lungs and takes control of my breathing. Then it travels up to my skull. My eyes roll back in my head. Finally I feel the force take control of my brain and I shut down, blacking out, but only for a second. Then I open my eyes. I feel different, better, stronger. I can see the motel through a thin black layer. I stand up and walk towards it feeling invincible, unstoppable. It's at that moment when a voice in the back of my head screams out,._"No! No. This can't be happening."_ As soon as I hear the voice, it all comes back to me. I remember now, I remember everything. I had become the very thing I spent my whole life hunting. I am a demon.

I'm suddenly flooded with memories, painful cruel memories. I try and focus on what around me but my vision is growing foggy. Feeling like my body is being torn apart piece by tiny piece, I half walk half stumble to the motel, walking straight into a car on the way there.

_"I dented it,"_ the voice in the back of my head says.

"Get out Human," a new voice speaks. It's the demon. "It was not easy to take this body, leave or be destroyed."

_"Like Hell,"_ I respond.

"Fine have it your way. But you're not going to like this," replies demon gruesomely.

The icy hot pushes against my skull and I start screaming on the inside. Suddenly I'm gone, and just like that, I've disappeared. The demon takes full control of me.

**Demon**

I walk inside the motel and up the steps. I'm soaking wet from the rain but I don't care. The lady at the front desk asks, "Umm, excuse me miss. Would you like a room?" I turn around and look at her with my midnight black eyes. She gasps and holds her hand to her chest stumbling backwards. I continue to walk up the stairs until I hear her scream and start dialing numbers on the phone. I flick my hand to the side bashing her head against the desk and leaving her unconscious, if she was lucky. "Yes, a room please," I spit. I walk up to the third floor where I have a good view and easily knock a room door open with another flick of my hand. Time to sort out a plan. Just then I hear a voice outside yell, "Damn It! Who the hell did this?! Son of a bitch!"

I recognize the voice immediately, Dean Winchester. That means Sam must be around somewhere. Damn it, this makes my life a load harder. Well it looks like we're checking out early. I calmly walk down the hall way to the elevator and take it down until it stops on the second floor. A tall man asks me to hold the door. I lift the black layer from my eyes, appearing human, and hold the door. He gets in and says thanks. Worst elevator ride of my life. Closed quarters with one of the best hunters in the world, fantastic. We only had to go down a floor but it still felt like an eternity.

_"Damn you Sam Winchester. I would kill you right here if it wasn't for your obsessed bloodthirsty brother,"_ I think to myself.

When we finally got to the lobby I practically sprinted out before I realized the lady who I had knocked out. The only problem was she wasn't knocked out. A pool of blood grew from her head, slowly trickling down the edge of her desk.

"Shit. Well maybe he won't notice...,_" _I think to myself very nervously. I sprint out the door but not before making the motel Lobby lights flicker. _"Damn it." _And as I run out, I bump into Dean. Clearly this was not my luckiest day. I cross the parking lot in the pouring rain and go back to the Shopping center. I pace for a while trying to think of a plan to stay safe, and hidden. I find an old green truck and quietly break into it. I drive it to an allyway not far from the shopping center and get in the back seats. I try to rest but cant. It's just a bit hard when you've just escaped death by the skin of your teeth. Something felt wrong anyways. I was a demon, I shouldn't need to sleep, yet somehow I felt exhausted.

Eventually I dose off. I wake up to an un-pleasent bang on the window. And guess who it is? Dean freakin Winchester. I let out a long sigh and think to myself,_ "Damn it. So much for the staying safe and hidden plan."_

I get out of the car to see Dean. He's wearing a suit and tie. It's still dark outside so it must be around three A.M by now. The rain has finally stopped but the voice in my head is suddenly back to yelling.

"_Yes, please! I'm in here, save me!" _

I clench my fist trying to control the weakening of my power.

Dean takes out a badge and says,

"FBI. My partner and I saw you leave a crime scene yesterday. Did you see anything?"

"Yup."

"Well...what did you see?" He asks' me puzzled.

"I saw myself bashing a woman-"

I am rudely interrupted by another scream from the human.

"_No don't you dare! If you confess to this your going to get me killed!"_

"That's the general idea," I return with anger.

Dean looks even more confused now. "Uh excuse me, what's the general idea?"

The goddamn human won't stop screeching. I stumble and try to get control. It only causes her to scream louder. I fall to the ground and start coughing up blood.

"Hey! Hey!" Dean shouts. I black out and loose control.

**Human**

When I wake up a tall man is standing over me. I immediately sit up from the bed I appear to be on and ask,

"Where am I? Who are you?"

The man in front of be scrambles backwards, surprised by my immediate questions.

"Hey don't worry! Your safe. I'm Sam. That over there is my brother Dean."

Dean's eating a burger but he looks over at me nods and smiles.

"Umm no offense but how is knowing your names supposed to make me feel any better?"

They both look at me like they don't know how to answer the question. Then the older brother says, "We're with the FBI." As soon as I hear FBI I remember. I jump up and yell, "You have to help me! It's in here somewhere! Hurry tie me up!"

They both stare at me in shock and a fry that Dean was eating falls out of his mouth. "Wow I really picked up a weird one," Dean says to Sam.

"No I'm serious! I'm not crazy I swear. Look, this is gonna sounds crazy, but you have to believe me! Your life's depend on it."

"Okay," says Sam. "Were listening."

"Okay, I'm a hunter. Not like an everyday hunter, but a different hunter. I fight monsters and other weird crazy stuff. A demon has possessed me, and is inside me. Tie me up now! Please!" I close my eyes and cringe waiting for them to either break out in laughter or call a mental hospital but it's just quiet. Then Dean says, "Sam."

"Yea Dean?"

"Umm...get the rope."

"Yup I'm on it." After Sam leaves the room I grab a piece of chalk on the windowsill and get to work. I walk to the center of the room and start drawing an intricate devil's trap.

"Wow you really know what your doing huh little missy?" Teases Dean still eating his burger.

I don't look up from the trap but I do make demands. "I need you to go lite some candles. And I also need to know the time."

Dean gets a liter and starts lighting candles. "It's six O'clock A.M."

"Six O'clock? Why on earth are you eating a burger and fries at six in the morning?!"

Dean shrugs and says trying to defend himself, "Hey! I was hungry!"

I take the next 6 minutes finishing up the Devil trap. Sam's not back with the rope yet so I make other precautions. I walk across the kitchen, put the plug in the sink and fill it up with water. I say a quick Latin spell to make the water holy and I drop a cross necklace hiding under my shirt in it. Then I go back over to the center of the room and place the candles Dean had already lit around the devils trap. He finishes lighting the candles and does what I'm doing, placing them around the trap. Sam finally comes back with the rope. I grab a chair setting it inside the devils trap and ask one of them to tie me to it. Dean ties me down and then Sam asks, "Now what?"

"Now we wait," I respond.

"But for how long?" asks Sam.

"Until the demon comes back I guess."

It's quiet for a long time in the room. Sam and Dean are sitting down at the motel rooms dining table just staring at me. I look around the room and see the obvious ocean theme. The memories of being the demon come flooding back to me. The poor lady at the front desk. Oh god, I killed her. I take a deep breath and try to take my mind off of being a freaking demon. I realize I woke up in a bed this morning. The gears in my mind start turning. _"Wait. Two FBI agents, who are brothers and partners are staying in a motel? Why does that seem odd to me?" _I decide to speak up and break the silence_. _

"You two seem to be taking this whole thing unusually well..."

Sam and Dean turn to each other and then Dean says, "Sam, we need to talk."

They both head to what looks like the bathroom and I hear soft bickering. It feels like there arguing keeps getting louder and they just keeping fighting and fighting. I try and block it out. My head aches and I'm still tired. After listening to another ten minutes of there bickering I decide I really don't care anymore and I really am exhausted so I close my eyes and try to get just a bit more sleep.


	2. Hell and Back

**Human**

When I wake up Sam's staring at me.

"Hey there," he says gently. "Dean's out getting us food right now. I think he's getting pizza."

I nod my head in agreement.

We're both quiet before I add, "Hey, I know this all may seem really weird but I can't thanks for listening."

"Oh, that's sweet but it's really no big deal. Hey, after Dean gets back, and we eat, we all need to have a talk."

I nod my head in agreement and check the clock in the kitchen. Eleven twenty seven A.M. Another five minutes go by before Dean comes back. He walks in the door surprisingly chirpy.

"Would you look at that! The bear is out of hibernation," he teases.

"Yeah well Sleep was a better option than listening to you two fight for a solid twenty minutes," I snap back at him.

He chuckles and smacks Sam on the back.

"We were just having a brotherly conversation, weren't we Sam?"

Sam turns around and stares bullets into Dean.

"Well good news, I come bearing pizza." Sam unties my hands and brings me a slice and a glass of water. I finish the piece of pizza quickly being hungry. Sam and Dean take a little while longer to eat but eventually finish and I insist that they tie my hands back up. After enough pleading, Sam ties my hands back up.

They pull chairs over and Dean blows out the candles.

"What are you doing?! We need those!"

He squints and says "We're wasting them. And it's not like you're gonna turn into a demon any minute now. Besides you're still in The Devil's trap and you're tied up."

_"Wait," I think to myself. _I've caught him.

"What did you just say?"

He lets out a long sigh. "I said we are wasting the candles, and you are still tied up and in the Devils Trap."

Sam realizes his brothers mistake and puts his head in his hands.

"Wow Dean!" He shouts. "Way to lay it on her easy!"

"What? What did I say?!"

I roll my eyes. "I never told you what this is," I say pointing at the chalk Devils Trap. "How did you know that this is called a Devils Trap?"

Dean's quiet as Sam and I stare at him. He puts his head down and stays silent.

"Okay cut the crap you guys. Drop the act. Who are you really?"

More silence. Both of them stay quiet for a good couple minutes. Finally Dean say under his breath, "Hunters..."

"Hunters? You two are hunters?! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!" My anger starts rising. "Don't you think I could of used some of this information seeing as there's a God Damn Demon inside of me?!"

Sam looks up from his floor stare of shame and says quietly, "That's why we couldn't tell you. We were afraid that if there really was a demon inside you, It could find out where we are and send an army after us."

"An army?! What the hell have you guys done to get an army after you?"I yell in anger.

Deans speaks up finally, "Not what we've done, what he's done. If he wouldn't of gone off being all telepathic and crap then there wouldn't be a little psycho girl trying to kill us everywhere we go!"

"Dean you know I couldn't control that it was the yellow eyed demon!"

"Yes Sam, I remember! You know why I remember? Because I killed him! Not that it matters you were still sending demons to hell using some creepy ass telepathic thing."

"Yea you killed him, after you brought me back to life! I was alone Dean, that's why I started hunting demons...that way."

"Sam would you let that go already?! I'm back aren't I? Did Cas not pull me out?!"

"No Dean I cannot just let it go! Do you even remember how twisted you were when dad did the same for you?"

"No, I forgot about how my own father sold his soul for me!"

"Well its funny your being sarcastic because sometimes-"

"Sometimes what Sam?! Say it!"

"Well I was about to but then you interrupted me!"

"Well then talk faster!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

It's absolutely silent for a second befo, "Are you two little girls done fighting now?" They both look down at the floor in shame, again.

"Look you guys you said we needed to talk so lets not stare, lets talk." They both shift around in there chairs and eventually look up.

"Okay so I need to get rid of this Demon inside of me. I would exorcise it but that means that I'll die. I'm probably going to have to do it anyways but first I need to actually talk to the demon."

"Okay okay slow down there little missy," says Dean. "Nobody's dying today and you sure as hell aren't going to talk to the demon. They don't take persuasion."

"No you don't understand. The demon may listen to me if I can control it long enough."

Dean shakes his head at me "You're not making any sense. Just start over. Start from the beginning."

I let out a long sigh and then go into story mode.

"Okay so on March fourteenth a girl named Cristina was born, that girl is me. Three years later on February tenth my little sister, Dina was born. My Dad was the hunter, and my Mom knew about his job but he never let her join him on a hunting trip. He was paranoid she would get hurt. Ever since I turned one he was teaching me about hunting. He did the same for Dina. But it was different for her, she hated how I always did whatever he said. She had a life she could live, I was born a hunter. One day Dad was on a hunting trip in Sacramento. He promised me he would be back before my seventh birthday, and he was. He walked in the door and we all went to go greet him. He pulled out a knife and stabbed my Mom in the stomach seven times. I grabbed Dina, who was four, and put her in a closet. I knew it couldn't of been my Dad so I ran to the kitchen and grabbed salt. Unfortunately that didn't work. He started to close in and he cut me all the way across the chest. In the other room Dina stumbled out of the closet with a gun, all of our closets were filled with guns. I ran over to her, grabbed the gun, shoved her back in the closet and shot my dad, straight in the heart. I looked at is reflection in a mirror like he had taught me to see if he was a changeling but nothing happened. Not possessed, not a changeling, not a vampire, nothing. It was him. So after that extremely traumatic childhood experience I called the cops and they took me in for questioning. The news was all over for like three weeks, Father kills mother, child kills Father. Every news channel, every radio, it was everywhere. And to make it worse the press kept trying to talk to Dina and I. The police were suspicious of the gunshot wound, how could a seven year old aim a perfect shot in the heart? I told them it was a lucky shot, it wasn't. So then, Dina and I went to go live with My Aunt and Uncle. We stayed with them for three years before I ran away. I was only ten but I needed my own time to figure things out and my dad had trained me to survive on my own. I spent the next year studying everything from demons to werewolves to angels. On Christmas I decided I would go back to get my sister and fake a robbery. So I did. I stole all of the cash my Aunt and Uncle had and took everything that looked valuable. I sold it all. By the time it was done we had probably around two thousand bucks. Enough to make until we could get jobs. We slept in cars that we stole, or if we were lucky motels. I taught Dina everything about hunting, and school work I knew. We looked after each other, always. But she always held a grudge against me for leaving her that one year. I couldn't blame her. We fought a lot but both of us knew that we would do anything for the other. We spent so many years searching for answers, about what happened to my Dad and why he would...you know. Things got easier once I turned eighteen, I could work, and drive. I stole a car we both really liked and we were probably driving in that thing for three years. We taught ourselves how to drive, how to live, how to work, everything. Pretty much the only thing we had already been taught to do was hunt. It was a hard life but we turned out alright." I take a long pause and look at the boys. There both staring blankly at me.

"What type of car was it?" Questions Dean.

"It's not important. It's gone now," I answer.

"Wait," Sam speaks. "Where's Dina?"

"I'm getting there."

"When Dina turned eighteen and I was twenty one we decided to start hunting. It was our first job, we had tracked down a werewolf, and the job was surprisingly easy. Just one silver bullet in the brain and the job was done. I couldn't feel anything at that point. I was empty, I had no emotion, I was just a walking killer really. Dina took it really bad, seeing an innocent human die. I told her that if we didn't do it, more people would have died but it didn't matter. She shut down, it was obvious that she wasn't ready. So we took another couple years. When she turned twenty we took down an angry spirit. Then we started really working. Vampires, demons, spirits, everything in the Hunters encyclopedia, if it was there we had hunted it, and most likely, killed it. It became the job. Sometimes it got frustrating, you can't tell people, you don't get paid, or thanked, but it didn't matter, it was our responsibility. When I was twenty five I sold my soul, I knew the price but I did it anyways. I wasn't given to much time though, and when Dina found out it was not good. She tried to get me out of the deal...but she just ended up getting hurt." I feel a bump in the back of my throat from but I swallow it, I would not cry.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," Sam says quietly.

"Well that's just a rough summary, you guys don't need the details about all that. But Unfortunately, I'm still not done. Once my time was up, I went to hell and, well, I won't share the details. I was there for probably about three years. You two know what happens when you go to hell right?"

Deans eyes widen and Sam shakes his head.

"Well after a certain point you turn into a demon. During some point of the second year there I started to turn. It happened slowly but it happened. It's not fun, at all. The last thing I really remember is being in hell for my twenty eighth birthday and then suddenly I wake up on a swing set in a playground on the beach. I'm completely human, walking to this motel, before the demon I turned into in hell possessed me. I think if I can talk to it, I can find out how I got out of hell. And I think that's all you really need to know, the details aren't necessary."

Sam stands up and lets out a long sigh before mumbling, "I'm gonna go get some fresh air, Ill be back in an hour." He grabs a set of car keys on the counter and walks out. Dean also stands up, and un-ties me. Before I can object he says, "You're not staying tied down, okay?! Too bad if you don't like it." I stand up from my chair and stretch out. Dean swipes the chalk away in a part of the circle, grabs my hand and pulls me out of the Devils trap. Once I'm out he re-draws the line.

"Hey!" I protest. I try to get back in but he's standing in front of it with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Would you please go sit down on the bed or something?! God Damn girl, you not going to change!"

"How do you know that?!"

"Because if the demon wanted to kill us it would have already! You've had chances you know."

I purse my lips and sit down on one of the beds.

"Why are you so set on me not being a demon?!"

"Honestly... because I just got out of hell myself not to long ago. And I know it may be selfish, but I'm hoping that there's not a demon somewhere inside me that's gonna come out of no where and kill people! And Sammy didn't know that after a while in hell you turn into a demon, so now he probably thinks that I'm a demon or something! Besides, this makes no sense Cristina, everyone else we've run into possessed by a demon doesn't know they're possessed. And they can't switch from demon to human to demon again."

"No you don't understand," I say shaking my head. "I am the demon, I became it in hell. What I am right now must be the part of me that never turned. I must have gotten out before I could completely change. Usually when people are possessed by demons it's a demon taking control of a human, but I am the demon. Or the demons part of me."

"Wait how did you get out hell?"

"I don't know! What I do know is one thing, the demon part of me is going to come back, which is why I need to get back in the Devils Trap, now." I stand up from the bed and walk back over to the trap. Dean blocks me again.

"Dean move."

"Nope."

"Move, now."

"No Cristina! You're Fine."

"No I'm not! I'm barley keeping it contained! I can feel it inside my head. It sucks and I hate it but that doesn't change the fact that it's still there! Now move!"

He just stands there and shakes his head. "I'm sorry Cristina but I just can't believe that there's a demon inside y-"

My eyes turn black and I say again almost scaring myself, "Move."

He stumbles backwards seeing my eyes. I realize a bit to late that I just brought out the demon. I quickly lift up the black layer, walk into the devils trap and sit down. Dean stays silent for a long time. Finally he questions, "Okay if you're a demon too, then why aren't you killing us?"

"Because I don't want to! Why would I want to kill you? You're helping me!"

Dean paces back and forth for a while obviously puzzled. He calls Sam and tells him to get his ass over to the motel. Then he sits down and stares at me. He must get an idea because he sounds like he has a plan when he says, "Cristina, is there any way I can talk to just the demon?"

"Umm I can try but it seems like it only comes out when I'm pissed."

Dean walks over to the sink and grabs a cup of holy water. He walks back over to me and says, "I'm sorry about this, it's gonna hurt." He pours it on my hand. I grimace and clench my fist trying to control the pain. I look down at my hand and see its red and blistering. Great now my hand is burnt. Nice to know what Holy water does to my human side.

"Come on demon I know your in there, don't be a damn coward! Come out!" He shouts.

I feel my eyes turn black and I let the demon take control.

**Demon**

"Damn it," I say seeing that I'm in a Devils trap. I stand up.

"Son of a bitch, it's true," murmurs Dean.

"What's true? That your little Cristina is secretly a demon? That's right sweetie."

"How about this, you let her go, or I'll douse you in holy water, and exorcise you."

"Tsk-tsk Dean. You seem to forget that your little Cristina is the demon. And I'm Cristina. Her body cannot survive without me in it now. What hurt me hurts her. If you try holy water you'll burn her too, if you exorcise me you'll kill her."

Dean paces around for a while and then speaks up, "Why did you kill the front desk lady yesterday?"

I shrug and reply sarcastically, "I killed her? Oh dear. And here I had thought I just knocked her out..."

"I getting really tempted to send you back to hell right now," Dean spits.

I chuckle. "Oh Dean, if you do that, then the tiny bit of human remaining in Cristina here will go back. And this time I'll make sure she doesn't get dragged out before she changes completely. Besides, what does it matter if I killed that lady, I left anyways after I heard you screaming over your scrap of metal car."

"Okay first of all, Don't you ever call my baby a scrap of metal! And second, it matters because that was an innocent woman who died!"

I smirk. "Oh, and by the way Dean, I'm sorry about that little dent in your scrap of metal."

"Was that you who did that?!"

"Opps," I say with my best innocent voice.

He clenches his fists and stares daggers into me.

"Why haven't you come out sooner? And why aren't you trying to hurt Sam and I?"

"Well One, I haven't come out because I was letting the human think she was keeping me locked up. I knew eventually she would bring me out herself, she can't help it, hell changes you. And once she realizes I have more power, maybe she'll embrace that she's a demon. And two, why would I want to kill you and Sam? I can care less about what you do as long as you're not hurting me and poor sweet Crissy."

"_Don't you dare ever call me Crissy!" yells the human. _I cringe and shutter. I put my force against her trying to push her out.

"What, Is real Cristina back?" Asks Dean seeing me in pain.

"Apparently she doesn't like it when I call her Crissy. That's what little Dina used to call her...well that is, before she died."

"Go to hell," spits Dean.

I grin. "Sorry sweetie, but I just came from there. And Unless you want to kill the best female hunter in the world, then you better not send me back."


	3. You can't save everyone

Road Trip-Day 1

* * *

**Demon**

I'm still standing in the Devils Trap when Sam gets back. I must say, I really am very satisfied with myself. I know they won't touch me now. Not if it means that they'll hurt the human.

When Sam walks in Dean immediately explodes. "Sam! What the Hell took you so damn long! I got a demon here and you were out taking a joy ride!"

"So I take it she turned?" Murmurs Sam, obviously feeling guilty for leaving.

"Hell yes she turned!"

"Okay then what are you waiting for, we gotta exorcise her."

"Sammy, what are you talking about? There's an innocent girl somewhere in there. She's going to die if we exorcize her."

"So?"

"So? SO?! Sam, what the hell?! We're not going to kill an innocent girl!

"Look Dean I'm just saying, we've done it so many times before, and you're the one who always says we have to do it."

"Sam, can we talk in private? I fell uncomfortable when black eyes over here is listening," Dean says clearly annoyed.

I frown acting insulted. Sam and Dean walk outside. I can still hear them but it's nice to finally be alone.

**Dean**

"Sam, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes Dean! I'm feeling fine! Why are you always asking that!"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it because you're not freaking okay! Since when are you willing to just exorcize someone?!"

"Since you told me we have to! Dean, I don't understand. If this were any other person, they'd probably already be dead, and the demon would probably already be back in hell, where it belongs. What makes this one girl so special? That Demon inside her is evil, it's already killed someone! It has to be stopped. Dean, you were the one who told me, you can't save everyone."

"No Sam. This is different. She's different. We can save her."

"How Dean?! We can't kill her, we can't exorcise her, and we can't have a pet demon girl!"

"That's funny, I thought Ruby was _your_ pet."

"Ruby was just helping us Dean!"

"Okay how 'bout this, lets take her to Bobby and see what he has to say."

"No Dean! What's Bobby gonna have to say that we don't already know? I say we just send the demon back to hell now and be done with this whole thing."

"What's happened to you Sammy? Huh? Why are you acting this way?"

"I'm just trying to act like you Dean!"

"Well stop it. I don't want another one of me, I want my brother. Lets go get Cristina and bring her to Bobbys okay?"

Sam nods hesitantly and just as I'm about to open the door, friggen demon Cristina walks out.

**Demon**

"Hey boys, where are we off to? And who's Bobby?"

Sam exhales sharply and widens his eyes at Dean. "This is a really bad idea," he says then turns to me squinting. "I'm not even going to ask how you got out."

"Good choice. So where are we headed to?"

Dean walks back inside the motel and comes back with a glass of water, and I'm guessing it's Holy.

"_We_ aren't headed anywhere until you bring the sensible human Cristina back," he asserts.

"And if I don't? You're going to pour the holy water on me right? I hope you know that by doing that you're going to give Cristina burns that she'll have forever," I say lifting up my right hand, already burnt.

"Not my problem," Dean returns throwing the water over my already burnt hand.

I cringe slightly, but try to conceal the pain and burning it inflicts on me. "It hurts the girl more than it hurts me," I lie. "But for the sake of this body, I'll leave, for now."

**Human**

All I see is blackness. I hear a voice, it's the demon.

_"Listen carefully human," It whispers. If you need to talk to me close your eyes and come here. It may seem like I have no heart, but I remember what it was like to be a human. And now, we cannot survive without each other. So more the reason for us to talk."_

"Wow a demon with a heart," I reply sarcastically. "What do you really want?"

_" I have a deal to make. Go here to get my attention instead of screaming, and I'll let you have partial control over your demon half."_

"This makes no sence. Why do you want to make a deal?"

"_Why does it matter. Take the deal or leave it."_

"Fine, deal."

My eyes open. I'm laying on one of the beds in the motel. My hand's throbbing and stings violently. I touch where it hurts the most, in the center of my palm and groan.

"Hi-ya," Says Sam. "After the demon left, you passed out so we brought you back in here. Dean's finishing up packing up his stuff, is there anything you need?"

"Can we pick up something for this burn please?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

"I could use some new clothes, I grunt looking down at my black T-Shirt, denim jeans, and sneakers. And a shower."

"We'll be at Bobbys in three days so we'll probably be staying at three different motels. You need to stay with us at all times."

"Okay. Before we go, could we drop by that shopping center down the street? I'll be quick I swear."

"Yea, okay."

"Wait, Sam three days till we get where?"

"South Dakota."

"Umm where are we now?"

"Maine...why?"

"Cause right before I went to hell I was in California..."

In the kitchen Dean drains the sink of the holy water and hands the necklace back to me. I take it and stand up placing it back over my head and under my shirt.

"We're leaving, now," declares Dean.

We cross the parking lot to the car, an Impala. I notice it has a dent in the back. I remember how I dented it while walking to the motel.

"Hey Dean, I'm really sorry about your car. To make up for it, I'll pay for gas?"

"Nah, it's alright, I'll have her fixed up in no time."

I get into the back seat and we drive to the shopping center. I go into a clothing store and get my usual hunting clothes. A couple shirts, Black jeans, boots and a pair of sneakers. I also buy a hairbrush, a pair of pajama shorts and an ice pack. That's all I would need until I got to my other things. Once that's done, I get back in the car where Dean and Sam are waiting. We get onto the freeway around one O'clock and drive for eight hours. Most of the car ride is silent besides rock music playing and the occasional fight between Sam and Dean. They remind me so much of Dina and I. I'm silent the whole time, mostly thinking about what the demon said to me. I was still a bit confused on the whole I'm a demon thing. I was awake when I was a demon, watching what it was doing, but I couldn't control it. Did I really become that twisted in hell? Within the first ten minutes of being a demon I had already killed someone. I needed to learn how to control it. Well, hopefully I would be more in control now since I made the deal. After the eight hours Dean pulls into a Motel and asks for a room.

As soon as we get in the room I hop into the shower. I had been dying to get clean. I take a long, hot shower and really stop caring about halfway through it; so I start singing. The first song that comes into my head happens to be Hells Bells by ACDC. I'm about halfway through the song when someone walks in in. Of course I stop singing immediately and the first thing I think is," _Thank God this shower has a black colored curtain." _I recognize Deans voice say upset, " _You_ like ACDC?! Why didn't you tell me this?!"

"When was I supposed to bring it up?! Before or after I became a demon?" I defend while finishing washing my hair.

"Good point," he says. I hear him leaving the bathroom so I get out of the shower and dry my hair. I quickly put on the PJ shorts and dark blue T-shirt that I had bought and brush out my medium length black hair. I walk out of the bathroom and get set up for bed on the ground.

"Hey would one of you guys mind if I borrowed one of your pillows?"

"You're not going to sleep on the floor, you're sleeping on one of the beds!" ordered Sam.

"No, absolutely not! I'm not paying for the Motel so I'm sleeping on the ground!"

"What are you two bitching about?" Groans Dean who's in the kitchen.

Sam gets a really sneaky look on his face and blurts out, "Cristina says she's going to sleep on the floor and I'm saying no because then I'll feel guilty."

"Sam! I'm sleeping on the floor okay?! Get over it and give me a God damn pillow!"

"Nope."

I let out a long sigh and collapse on the ground dramatically.

"What is it with you stupid Winchester Brothers not listening to me." I decide to try reasoning one more time. I grab the motel phone and ask for a separate blanket. They come up a little while later with the blanket and I lay it down on the ground. I could of asked for a pillow to, but I didn't. I needed to win this battle against Sam.

"Great I got a blanket, now all I need is a _Pillow," _I declare staring at Sam.

Sam has both his and Deans pillows on his bed behind him.

"Sorry Cristina, but I don't have any pillows," he teases.

"Dean, would you help me out here?!" I shout.

"I'm so not getting involved in this fight," he replies smugly.

"Fine." I get up and walk over to Deans bed. I stare at Sam who's grinning at me with all the pillows behind me.

"Sam would you please just give me a pillow?"

"You want one so bad, get one."

I get up from Deans bed and try to grab one of the pillows behind him but he's to damn tall and his arms are way to long. I hear Dean chuckling from across the room and I squint at him. Eventually I give up, its obvious this is not the way to get a pillow.

"Fine Sam! You win. I'll sleep on a bed tonight."

He doesn't say anything he just sits there very pleased with himself. Once his arms relax a bit I jump up and snatch one from under his arm. I walk over to my blanket and place it down feeling very proud of myself. I look over at Sam who looks really deflated now.

"Aww its okay Sammy," laughs Dean. "Hey you may have lost the battle but you haven't lost the war."

That gets Sam to chuckle a little and look happier. He gets into the shower leaving just Dean and I in the room.

"So you think you'll change tonight?" Questions Dean.

I let out a long uneasy breath. "Honestly I don't know, but hopefully not."

Sam gets out of the shower a little later and we all lay down for bed. Before Dean turns the lights out I can't help but ask, "Umm hey guys, could we make a super quick stop tomorrow?"

"Where?" Dean grumbles.

"I have to pick some of my stuff up. It's in a graveyard in Ohio."

"Okay fine. That's a hell of a place to keep your stuff though." Well Dean's obviously tired.

He turns the light out and snaps," Sam! You have first watch!"

Sam mumbles something and turns over. Soon enough they're both snoring, and soon enough, I'm sleeping to.

* * *

Road trip- Day 2

* * *

**Human**

I wake up to Dean singing in the shower. I sit up and look over at Sam who's still sleeping but groaning before he yells," Dean, please shut up!"

It only causes him to sing louder. I listen carefully to the lyrics and realize he's singing Bon Jovis'- Wanted Dead or Alive. I scamper to the bathroom where I excitedly yelp, "I didn't know you liked this song!" He stops singing for a second before admitting, "Yea, this song is pretty awesome."

I leave the bathroom and Sam's still in bed groaning. "You have no idea," he moans. "He's always singing this song."

I laugh and throw my pillow at him. "Come on you're already awake, get up." He mumbles something under his breath and rolls back over. Once Dean's out of the bathroom I get dressed. I put on my red and black plaid button up shirt and button it up just enough to cover the scar I got from the cut my dad gave me. I slip on my black skinny jeans and combat boots. After I've brushed my tangle of hair out I look around the bathroom. Dean's clothes are all over the floor. I shake my head and look into the mirror. Surprisingly I don't look as bad as I thought I would. It's strange though looking in a mirror, I can't remember the last time I really saw my reflection. I'm skinnier than I've ever been, but I look healthy, and I don't look super exhausted. I leave the bathroom as Sam's getting up. Dean looks up at me.

"Wow," he remarks.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just really look like a hunter, that's all."

"Oh, well that makes sense because I am a hunter, well...and a demon."

Dean starts packing his stuff to go and I sneak out of the motel quickly and quietly. I decide to go grab breakfast to thank the guys for all they've done so far. I cross the street to a little dinner and on the way there I start thinking. "_It's strange, I've only spent twenty-four hours with the Winchesters, but I already feel close to them. Hmm, it must just be because we're all hunters."_ Soon enough I'm at the dinner ordering. When I get back to the motel Dean's freaking out looking for his car keys. Setting the food on the counter, I walk into the bathroom where Sam's brushing his teeth. I remember Dean putting the car keys in his pocket when we first came into the motel. I grab them out of his pocket and roll his jeans up into a ball. After I walk out of the bathroom I chuck his jeans at him and they hit him right in the head.

"Oww! What the hell was that for?!" he shouts. I laugh and toss him his keys. He grabs them and grumbles thanks barley loud enough so I can hear. The rest of the time the boys are packing there stuff, I spend cleaning up the motel room, which somehow turned into a pigs sty overnight. At around ten o'clock we get in the car and I give the brothers there food. "Dean I got you a burger and fries, since apparently you like them for breakfast," I tease while handing him his food. "Sam, I got you pancakes 'cause you look like a pancake guy." He gets a weird excited sparkle in his eyes when he sees the pancakes. "Thanks Cristina!" He practically yells taking me aback.

"Oh umm... you're welcome..." They both dig into there food as the Impala roars against the freeway. We drive for about nine hours before we stop in Ohio.

"This is the town where my stuff is."

"Okay, so which way do I go?" Questions Dean.

"Take a right up there, then go like two blocks, take another right and then a left." I lean to the side so I can see Dean's very confused facial expression. "Do you want me to drive there? It'll only be like five minutes."

"No one besides me and _sometimes_ Sam touches my baby."

"Fine."

It takes like twenty minutes to get to the graveyard because Dean is being a stubborn idiot, but finally we get there. I get out of the car and let out a long un-easy breath. After crossing the graveyard, I get to a gravestone that says -Dina Angelica- Loving wife and younger sister-

Kneeling down I lift the cross necklace from under my shirt, and place it over the grass. I told Sam and Dean to stay in the car, but now I wish they were with me. I close my eyes and go to the black area to talk to the demon.

"Hey are you here?"

_"Of course I'm here don't be stupid." _

"I don't have a shovel, do you have some sort of digging power?"

_"Do it yourself, I'm not holding anything from you."_

I open my eyes and focus. I let my eyes turn black and make a scooping motion with my hand. Dirt flies up from the ground. I keep doing it until I see a large black duffle bag. I grab it and push the dirt back in with a pushing motion of my hands. My eyes turn back to there original dark brown color and I take the duffel bag back to the car.

"How did you do that with the dirt?!" Asks Sam.

Tapping my head I return," I just used the demons powers."

"You should not be doing that! If you really wanted to dig that badly you could of used one of our shovels. Don't be toying with the demon. Its playing with fire," Dean asserts.

"Thanks for the opinion Dean, but honestly if I wanted to be lectured, I would have gone to collage," I snap back at him.

Sam looks at the black bag curiously before asking, "So whats in the bag?"

"Some clothes, and... _my_ baby."

"Woah! There's a baby in there! Get that out of here!" Dean screams.

"Dean, don't be an idiot," says Sam rolling his eyes. "She doesn't mean an actual baby."

Dean stays quiet and then anxiously asks, "So then what is it?"

"If you're lucky, You'll see. You have your car, I have this."

"Hey," Sam says. Why did you bury the bag?"

"Oh I buried it over there over Dina 'cause she always loved it, and I was going to hell so I had no where better to put it."

They're both quiet, and then Dean says something. "So did you grow up here?"

I nod my head in silence. "That's how I know my way around so well."

"Well, I mean, we've driven a lot today. And it might be nice to stay somewhere where we actually know our way around so how bout we just stay here tonight and do some research?" Suggests Dean.

"Really, you guys would do that for me?"

Sam looks back and nods. "Lets go find a motel and drop our stuff off yea?" Asks Sam.

"Yup," Returns Dean. I point them to a motel where I used to stay with Dina. We check in and drop our stuff off, but I leave the black duffel bag in the car.

"So what are we researching exactly?" I wonder.

Sam and Dean exchange glances and eventually Sam puts out, "Well no offense but...you. We need to know what got you out of hell and why."

"And how," adds Dean.

"Sammy could you start the research? I think I'll take Cristina here to go get a drink. She needs to loosen up, " Dean says smacking me on the back.

"No way, if you're going to get a drink I'm coming to. I need a break from hard rock and the road," Sam shoots back.

"Okay then, we might have to spend more time here then we thought."

"Honestly Dean, I don't care, let's just go get drinks," returns Sam anxiously.

"Well you don't have to tell me twice."

We all hop in the car and I point us to the best bar in town.


	4. Control

**Human**

When we finally get to the bar, I immediately recognize half the people there. Most of them were hunters that I'd worked with. I get a round of applause when I walk through the doors. Honestly it hurts more than it helps. _"If these people knew I was a demon...I would be dead within a minute," I think to myself quietly. _But, I still greet them all with friendly high fives and the occasional hug. Most of the people here knew about my dad killing my mom and me killing my dad. I remember their words after it happened, _"You couldn't of stopped it, it wasn't your fault, you did as good as you could of done..."_ To this day, those words still haunted me_. _Eventually the excitement dies down and I can rest. Sam, Dean and I all sit down at the bar. I get a beer trying to relax and loosen up.

"So, Cristina, more good memories or bad memories here?" Puts forth Dean.

"Well, I guess a little bit of both. This is where my mom died, and my dad, and Dina. So it's a bit...memorable. But I have a lot of great memories in this bar."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Well I used to-" I'm cut off by a medium height blonde girl.

"Dean?! Sam?! Is that you?!" She yells.

"Hey Jo!" Replies Sam. "Gosh it's been a while!"

"Yeah no kidding! Last time I saw you guys Dean was losing serious blood and you were possessed a demon."

I sit there quietly listening to Jo, who's obviously worked with the brothers.

"Who's this? She asks' Dean nodding her head towards me and setting down a crate of beers.

"Oh, that's Cristina," answers Dean. "She's uh... helping us with a hunt right now."

"Oh, maybe I can help?" Asks Jo.

"Aren't you working right now?" Says Dean scratching his head nervously.

"Yea but I'm on break in like five minutes."

I take a long swig of my beer and prepare myself for the upcoming hunt questions. Sooner than I thought Jo is back. She comes over to me and clears her throat. "Excuse me." It takes me a second to realize she wants me to move so she can sit next to Dean. I move over a chair and then another so I'm away from them all. Jo turns around and looks at me. "So have you worked with the Winchesters before?" She asks. I shake my head no and anxiously await her response. "Oh, I have. We took down a spirit together, and after that, I helped patch Dean up when he got hurt, Sam was a demon. But it was no trouble, there was no need to kill him or anything it came out."

I grin and nod, secretly gritting my teeth. I feel my demon side start pushing. This girl was nice and all, but her obvious boasting was starting to piss me off.

"Also, there dad and mine worked together," She says almost teasing me. She turns back to Dean her eyes glowing. "So, what are we looking at?"

"Well we...aren't quite sure yet," answers Sam eyeballing me.

"Well are there any _other close jobs _that we can look at until we get more information on our _current hunt_?" Hints Dean.

"Wait, I see here that there have been a bunch of demonic omens popping up in Missouri. Actually there right in the capital, Jefferson city." Says Sam while pointing to his laptop screen showing Dean and Jo. I look the opposite way, the one thing I know is I don't want to be involved with demons. How ironic.

"Yes!" Shouts Jo. "We should totally go hunt there! It's only three states over and I've been dying to kill some demons!"

How Ironic, again. I down my beer and grab another one from over the counter. I'm about to open it when I'm interrupted with a tap on my shoulder.

"Cristina?! Is that really you?!" I recognize the voice but I can't put on my finger on who it belongs too. I turn around and see a young man with blonde hair, bright blue eyes, freckles, and a smile. Once I've seen him I recognize him immediately.

"Oh my God! Mark?! Hey! Its been a while!" I practically yell while pulling him into a big hug.

"No kidding! Three Years!" He lowers his voice before saying, "How did you get out?!"

I let him go and shake my head shrugging. "That's what I'm here trying to figure out."

"You'll figure it out kiddo," kids Mark throwing his arm over my shoulder and sitting down next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Dean lean backwards and look past Jo too me. I almost forget that I'm here with Dean and Sam so I introduce them.

"Oh, guys this Mark. He's a super good friend." Mark smiles and waves with his free hand while Dean says with a slight pinch of bitterness, "I can see that." I ask Mark how he's doing and he says he's alright, but he's working a tough hunt. I fill him in on how the Winchesters found me and helped me out, but I leave out the I'm a demon detail. Pretty soon the bar starts filling up with more and more people as the night approaches. Mark leaves really quick to go stop a fight with a couple of his hunting buddies. Jo leaves to turn some super cheesy annoying song on the jukebox in the corner of the bar. She sits back down by Dean and talks about exorcisms. With every word that comes out of her mouth makes me want to hurt her more and more. For the first time, I actually sort of want to turn into a demon and scare the shit out of her. But after another ten minutes she has to get back to work, thank God. Mark comes back and asks excitedly, "Did you bring it?! Please please tell me you brought her?!" I smile and nod my head. "Yea I brought her." Dean looks over at us, obviously eavesdropping.

"Brought who?" He asks.

"You have to!" Yells Mark.

"No! I'm so out of touch. It's been three years!"

"Oh please Cristina! Go get it! Your going to," He decides.

I look over at Dean who's clearly frustrated from us ignoring him. "Come with me," I say to Dean. We walk out of the bar to the Impala and Dean unlocks the trunk. I pull out my black duffel bag and bring it inside. As soon as the hunters in the bar (that I know) see the bag they start buzzing around trying to find seats.

"Okay seriously Cristina," says Dean noticing the change of atmosphere. "What the hell is in the bag?!"

"You'll see." I push him into his bar seat before he looses the spot. I go to the front of the bar where there's a platform and grab a stool. I feel especially happy with myself after I turn off Jo's stupid jukebox music. I sit on the stool and open the black duffel bag. I pull out a beautiful, cherry wood acoustic guitar in perfect condition, despite being buried for three years. I throw the bag to the side and the whole freaking bar is clapping. I think back to how I used to play here every day for like four years trying to earn cash. That's how I meet all these people, my friends, my family. I strum a first couple notes trying to remember, it hurts my hand like Hell, with the burns, but I can't turn back now. I look up and see Mark sitting down at a table nodding for me to start. My eyes scan the room going over all the hunters. My eyes catch Sam who's switched seats to a table, staring at me with this eyes wide and his mouth open. That gets me to chuckle a tiny bit. Probably the last thing he excepted to see in the creepy black bag that belongs to a demon, was a guitar. My eyes work there way all across the room until they get to the bar. There's only one person sitting there, Dean. My eyes latch on to his. He's just shaking his head in dis-belief his pale green eyes penetrating me. I look down at my guitar and start playing. The songs start out slow-ish as I try to get used to the notes and fingerings again, but eventually I work my way up to hard rock. I watch the crowds reaction. They start out tapping there feet but as the songs go on they get into it. They start to sing along, then dance. Soon it's like a crazy family reunion meets an acoustic night club and they combine.

**Dean**

_"Un-Believable. Un- Friggen- Believable! __Of course! Her "baby", her singing in the shower, all her friends here at the bar. It all makes sense now!" _She strums with her burnt hand and sings, letting the crowd sing the lyrics with her. I can't help but smile and shake my head. _"...Un- Friggen- Believable." _

**Human**

I finish up the performance with my personal favorite, and my closing song, Carry On by Kansas. Every one claps and cheers. It feels so good to see these people but, Dina used to play with me. They used to clap for us, not just me. I try to shake off the feeling I get and I swear for a second I could see her standing there but I was wrong, she's gone. I walk over to Dean who claps when I get over to him. I smile and ask actually a bit worried, "Was it okay?" He nods slowly.

A voice behind me yells, "Okay?! That was amazing!" It's Mark. "Just like old days huh?"

"Yup, just like old days Mark."

Jo walks over looking un-impressed. "Dean, go get Sam, lets go get those demons already yea?"

"What, now? It's kinda late to travel three states over."

"I don't care can we just go?"

"Umm I'll ask Sam."

Mark gives me a hug, and heads out. Dean comes back with Sam and they decide to go.

"Jo, does Ellen know you're here?" Questions Sam.

Jo rolls her eyes. "Look you guys don't need to babysit me, I can take care of myself."

Sam tries to insist, a wrong move. "Eh, Jo, I'm pretty sure Ellen isn't going to want you to go. If you get hurt-"

"I'm not going to get hurt okay?! Stop treating me like a baby!"

I stand there awkwardly observing the conversation not saying a word.

"What do you think Cristina?" Sam asks.

"Well, honestly I really don't want to go. I'm kinda tired and if anything I just wanna do research."

"Couldn't of said it better myself," agrees Sam.

But apparently my last line was a bad move also. "Okay then _Cristina, _if you don't want to hunt then don't come. Just go back home to Mommy and Daddy, where you can sleep."

That was the last straw. Even Dean and Sam see that it was too much. I feel myself turning to my more terrifying demon side. I make sure my eyes don't change, but I still feel my mind set changing. For once I feel happy, even relieved to become the demon. I'm tired of being quiet.

**Demon**

"Actually Jo," I spit angrily standing up. "I'm about six years older than you, so how 'bout you don't talk to me like _I'm _the baby. Sam and Dean don't have to get a permission slip signed from my parents before I go somewhere. You see, my Mommy's dead, and I killed my Daddy. And just as a little bragging side note I actually happen to be the best girl hunter in the world. And I believe I'm actually listed as third best in the world. So, when I say I don't want to go, that's a rare occasion. But if you tell me what to do, or where to go, ever again, I will personally make your life a living hell. And Hell's not fun sweetheart, trust me I know, I just got out of there."

She stands there and stares at me, hopefully intimidated and terrified.

"Fine," she spits. "Dean and I will go and you can take a nice little nap with Sam."

I laugh and tilt my head to each side cracking my neck. I advance on her but Sam and Dean both hold me back.

Jo shakes her head and crosses her hands over her chest obviously satisfied that I can't get to her.. "Jo, a word of advice," suggests Dean who's struggling to hold me back. "Do not make this girl angry. When she's pissed, she's dangerous." People are starting to look over now, and it's becoming a scene.

"As soon as she leaves this bar, I'm going to find out every possible thing about her. If I don't like what I see, I'll start hunting, her," Broadcasts Jo just loud enough so the bar can hear. The bar goes completely dead silent, so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

You would think that her last words would make me even more angry but it actually shocks me out my -I will rip your throat out- mode. I stop trying to advance. Dean and Sam look shocked that I didn't tear through them and snap Joes neck. I simply put my guitar back in my duffel bag and walk out. I start walking back to the motel on my own. Of course as I'm walking it starts raining. Typical, just like in the movies. My eyes are drawn to a dark place.

"God Damn it what now human?!" I yell.

"_I had, control...right then in the bar." _

"Yes," I return irritated. "That was part of the deal. But you should of hurt her. You should of let me kill her. She deserved it."

I leave the darkness and my eyes are pulled back to the black road in front of me. I'm staring at the ground while walking and when I look up and stop dead in my tracks. Right in front of me is Dina. She looks just like she did when she died. She just stares at me from about ten feet away. Right as she opens her mouth to say something, a pair of headlights cut through the dark of night. The car slows to a stop and I don't have to look over to know that it's the Impala and the Winchesters. I open the door to the back seat and find Sam sitting back there.

"Dean wants you to sit up front," he grumbles.

I slam the car door still ninety percent pissed. I get in the front seat putting my bag at my feet and slam the door. It's silent for a split second before Dean asks, " Are you alright?"

I turn to him flicking down the black layer of my eyes and return, "What the Hell do you think?!"

"Jesus Crhist Cristina!" He shouts while jumping back seeing my eyes. "Your a piece of work you know that?! When you turn it's like all Hell breaks loose!" He yells.

"Well, I'm extremely NOT sorry."

In the backseat, Cramped Sams voice chimes in. "Why didn't you kill her?"

"Because, I made a deal with the human that when she turned she could have partial control."

"Why would you do that? What's in it for _you_?" Asks Dean.

"She stops screeching at the top of her friecken lungs, " I say angrily through gritted teeth.

"It really feels that bad for you? That you would give her partial control?!"

"YES! It Feels like God damn knifes cutting through my brain. Now, are we done playing twenty-one questions?! Shit, I hate how patient she's making me stay! Damn it!"

They finally shut up for a second before Sam has to open his giant ass mouth again.

"So...now your just like Cristina, but with a temper?"

I turn around and gripp the seat with my hand so tight I almost leave a mark. "Yes, and I'm still extremely willing to Kill."

That gets them both to shut up. Finally when we pull up to the motel, Dean grabs my arm and yanks my out of the car so hard that I feel like my arm might tear off.

"I recommend you don't do that," I caution.

Dean throws me inside the room and brings me into the bathroom. I look into the mirror and see my pure black eyes shimmering with anger.

"This won't make me any less demon Dean."

He runs the bathwater and says a chant over it, throwing a cross in.

"Bring her back or you go in."

"You'll burn her everywhere, and she'll have them forever."

Dean clenches is Jaw. "Cristina look if your somewhere in there I'm sorry..."

He grabs my arm and throws my head towards the water. I quickly slip back into Cristinas mind before he can throw my head underwater.

**Human**

I open my eyes and see myself being hurled at water.

"Wait!" I scream.

Dean holds me back about an inch from the water. I put my hands up as if getting held at gunpoint or surrendering.

"Dean...It's me."

He pulls me back and lets out a long sigh of relief.

We both stay quiet for a minute and then I leave the bathroom. I can barley live with myself anymore. I go and sit on one of the beds putting my head in my hands. I don't see Sam anywhere so I figure he's still in the car. Dean leaves the motel room a minute later leaving me alone. I remember seeing Dina, but it wasn't really her... was it? It couldn't have been. A couple minutes later Dean walks back inside with my bag and sits down on the bed next to me handing me the bag.

"Thanks."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

I nod my head in agreement.

"Does music help you forget?"

I ponder the question for a second before making a decision. "Well yea I guess. When I'm playing guitar I'm not really thinking about how I'm a demon if that's what you're asking."

"Great!" He exclaims. "You, little missy, are going to give me a guitar lesson."

"What about Sam?"

"He's gonna take the impala back to the bar and talk to Joe. Don't worry about them. It's just us, so stay calm and don't kill me."

I pull my lips into a small smile and pull my guitar out of my bag. I wipe it down with the corner of the bed sheet, it's a bit wet from walking in the rain with it.

"So what do you want to learn?"

"I don't really care, as long as it's not some sappy love song."

"Okay, I'll try and teach you something easy. I give him the guitar.

"How the hell do I hold this thing?"

"Put your right arm over and put your left hand over the chords. Yea like that, but put your thumb on the back of the neck...yea just like that. Okay now just strum one note." He strums the note and it actually comes out well.

"Okay good, now can I see it?"

He hands me back the guitar and my arms and hand fit exactly where they're supposed to immediately.

"Okay so this note here is a C. It's the third Fret, and the third string. Then this is an F, and G flat. These are the main chords in the song, if you know these then you can probably survive through it." I hand the guitar back to him and he takes a second to get it back to its place.

"Okay C right?"

"Yes that's he note your supposed to play, but right now your fingering an A minor."

"Well, damn it how do you do C?!"

I laugh and bring my hand to my forehead. "Okay remember, third fret, third string."

"What the Hell is a fret?!"

"Dean calm down! Gosh If I didn't know better I would say you're the demon. Okay just hold on a second."

I take his hand and focus on the strings. I guide it to The C note and place his fingers in there right place. "Okay now hold that note down and strum." He does it but the note comes out wrong because he's not holding down the strings hard enough. I start laughing at the horrible out of tune note. "Okay now for the F." I do what I did with the first note, taking his hand and fingering the note for him. "Okay, that should be good, strum." I don't hear anything. I look up and Deans staring at me. "Dean, the note?"

"Oh right..." He plays the note and it sounds horrible but I pretend not to notice.

"Okay this one's a little harder. Would you friecken loosen up your hands? Why are your hands so tense?"

"I think it's from always gripping a gun."

"Dean, maybe you should just stick to hunting." He lets out a chuckle before saying, "Yeah I guess so. You know, honestly hunting's the only thing I've ever been good at. Well that and drinking."

"No that's so not true. Your super good at burning my hand," I tease.

"Yea, sorry about that by the way..."

"Nah it's okay. It won't matter soon anyways," I shrug.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'll probably be dead or back in hell by next week I'm guessing."

His pale green eyes pierce through me before he says, "Yeah I'm going to want the details."

"What?"

"When you were telling Sam and I about your childhood here, you said you would spare us the details. Well that's to bad, I want the details."

"Fine. Where do you want me to begin?"

"Why did you sell your soul?"

"Dina was dead, I had to bring her back. Living for me wasn't an option without her."

Dean's quiet then says, " I did the same for Sammy. He's held a grudge ever since. "

"Well I guess Dina wasn't as strong. She killed herself after she found out."

Dean takes a long pause, but then eagerly continues the conversation. "How long did you have?" He questions.

"Four months."

"Four months?! Damn, I though I had it bad with one year!"

"Dean, how did you get out?"

"Okay this going to sound crazy and ridiculous, but...an angel pulled me out."

"Wow, an angel. I've never had the pleasure of meeting one."

"Do you want to?"

"You're kidding right? Did you forget that I'm a demon..."

"Damn, it slipped my mind. Cas is really cool though, I wish you could meet him."

"Me to, but unfortunately, life's a bunch of bullshit, and I won't be meeting any demons any time soon. So, I'm gonna get some shut eye. You should go catch up with Sam and Jo."

"I have no car, remember?"

"Oh please like you haven't stolen a car before."

"Nope sorry, but I can't leave you here alone, to dangerous."

I roll my eyes. I hate being looked over and babysat like this. Oh well, nothing I could do to change it. Grab a pillow from one of the beds and set up for sleep on the ground again. I grab my guitar and strum a few notes while Dean's by the mini fridge grabbing a bear. He sits down at the motel table and scratches the back of his head before saying, "You know, you can take one of the beds if you want." I puff out air and reply back, "Goodnight Dean." I barley get any sleep that night. It hadn't been the best day. Of course it wasn't, I was a walking bomb, everything in my path ended up exploding and I hurt everyone who stood in my way. I didn't know it yet but, that would include the Winchesters.


	5. Hunting

**Human**

When I wake up, I'm in the room alone. Both of the brothers are gone. I take a shower and get dressed. While grabbing a beer from the fridge, Dean walks in.

"Hey, we just finished packing up the car, lets go."

"Where are we going?"

"Jackson City, Missouri."

"Damn it Dean, no! I'm not going."

"Yes, you are. You have to. Stop being a pain in the ass and just go to the car."

"You know what Dean believe it or not, I can take care of myself, I'm twenty eight for gods sake. And also, It wouldn't kill you to show me some-"

"What?! Sympathy? I'm not going to give a demon sympathy," He spits interrupting me.

"Actually, I was going to say respect, but clearly that's something you don't have." I swiftly grab my bag of stuff, beer still in my hand, and purposelessly bump into Deans shoulder on the way out of the room. Once I get out of the room, I take a long swig of the beer and throw it out in the nearest trash can completely wasting more than half of the bottle. I walk to the car where Sam's sitting in the front seat reading something off of his laptop. Well, I could be pissed at Dean, but being mad at Sam wouldn't do anyone any good. I let out a long uneasy breath trying to calm myself down.

"Hey Sam," I say while getting in the back seat of the Impala.

"I take it Dean already told you."

"He sure did." Just then Dean gets in the car and starts driving. He stars up the impala and we start winding through the city towards the freeway.

"Luckily for you," Dean starts. "Sam managed to convince Jo not to come. But none the less we still gotta deal with this."

As we drive through the city we pass by my old house and I cringe seeing it. My brain is flooded with memories of my family dying. In a flash as were passing the house I see Dina standing in a window. surprizingly, the only emotion I get from seeing her is anger. Why couldn't anything in my life just say the way it was without being screwed up?

"Stop." I say forcefully to Dean. He slams on the brakes and I jump out of the car. I sprint towards the house and kick open the front door. The house looks just like it had before Dina and I left it. I can hear the car doors slamming shut and footsteps rapidly approaching.

"What the Hell Cris?!" Yells Dean.

I ignore him and slowly approach the steps. The Television across the room turns on as static and the kitchen lights flicker.

"Are you doing that?" Asks Sam cautiously.

I shake my head no and walk up the stairs. At the moment, all I could think was _"You should have a gun dammit!" _The brothers follow behind me, both pulling out their guns. I walk to the old bedroom that I shared with Dina and see her standing there, back faced towards me.

"D-Dina?" I whisper my voice shaky.

"Hello sister," She returns in a chilling voice. "I see you have finally come to die."

"No Dina. I came to put you to rest. You're a spirit, this isn't natural."

She turns around to face me and with a flick of her hand, she pins the Winchesters up against the wall, forcing them to drop there guns to the ground. Both squirm to get free, but it only causes Dina to make her grim on them tighter. She walks over to them and picks up one of the guns.

"Well, _Crissy_, I do believe that is why it is called 'The world of the Supernatural'. And you aren't so natural yourself are you? I smell Demon blood," She remarks in a taunting tone.

She pushes her hand forward pinning me up against the wall. Tilting her head slightly to the side she continues her speech.

"Well, whether you came here to die or not, you're going to. You deserve to. You were here, with that man, while I died. You just watched me slowing bring a gun up to my head and shoot. I was a fool. I killed myself for you, and you didn't even _try_ and stop me. I thought you were a cold hearted bitch before that, but then, you became even worse. You became...un-worthy of life. But I couldn't do anything about it now could I?" She says approaching me with the gun before continuing.

"You were down below. Good punishment for your crimes, but not good enough. So I stayed here, for three years. Training, waiting to kill you. Waiting for you to return. And now, you're finally here. And you brought me a bonus to, the Winchester brothers." A wicked smile spreads across her face. "Wow, thanks sis! But now comes the hard part; who first? ...hmm lets see." She swivels around on her feet walking towards Sam and Dean with the gun.

"No, stop. Just kill me and let them go."

She laughs and points the gun at Dean. Sam struggles to get free while Dean clenches his Jaw waiting for the shot. I couldn't wait and do nothing. I close my eyes and draw myself to the blackness quickly.

"Hey! Come on! Change. Now!" I yell to the Demon.

_"As you wish..." It says in return manically. _

**Demon**

"Hello there," I say, having broken free from Dinas pin. Surprised she pulls the trigger but misses, hitting Dean right in the shoulder. She whips around, gun still in her hand but it's too late. I swipe through her with an iron rod and the brothers both fall to the ground. Dina has disappeared, for now, but she won't be gone for long. Dean lays on the ground moaning, a pool of blood slowly growing on the ground from his shoulder. Sam and I pick him up and throw his arms over both of our shoulders, dragging him back to the Impala. Sam grabs the car keys out of Deans jacket pocket and I shove him into the back seat. Sam hits the accelerator and we start racing back to the motel. I un-button my plaid shit, revealing the cut across my chest, but luckily I'm still covered with a black under shit. I wrap the shirt around the bullet wound and push into it hard, trying to stop the blood loss. Dean grunts but tries to hide his obvious pain. Luckily, we're at the motel within five minutes. We bring Dean upstairs and sit him down on one of the beds. Sam goes back down to the car to get the stitching things. I pull up a chair and take my shirt covering his wound off, which now is soaked in blood. I take it to the sink, trying not to leave a trail of blood behind as I do. In the other room, Dean removes his jacket and his shirt. I get a towel and soak it in water. Dean takes it, pressing it on the wound. Sam comes back in the room with a needle, tweezers, and some dental floss. I take the stuff from him and immediately get to work. Sam leaves to go talk to people who saw us carrying Dean in, and reassure them that everything was alright. I take the tweezers and pull out the bullet that was lodged in Deans shoulder. As I'm threading the dental floss through the loop of the needle Dean tries to brush my arm off.

"Lemme do it," he wines.

"You were shot in your right shoulder and your right handed. You wanna tell me how you're gonna stitch your shoulder with your left hand?" I ask while starting to stitch.

"Well- Oww! You can at least be more gentle."

"Oh shut up. You pain in the ass, stop being such a friecken wuss!"

"You're a demon right now aren't you?" He grumbles.

I look up at him flicking the black layer of my eyes down and then back up proving his point.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because Cristina is making me you idiot," I reply through gritted teeth.

"Why can't she do it?"

"Because apparently she's still pissed at you."

"What the hell, she's still pissed at me from this morning?! That doesn't mean she takes it out on me by letting a God Damn demon stitch me up! Tell her to stop giving me bull shit excuses and come out."

I purposely pierce the needle inside his skin hard causing him to cringe.

"I don't have to be doing this you know. I could just leave you here and let you bleed to death. You really should have listened to Christina. The least you can do is show us some respect. Especially now that we're saving your sorry ass."

"I never asked you to."

"Well then I guess I should let you finish up," I say dropping the needle so it hangs limply from the dental floss on his shoulder. Dean stares at me obviously pissed. He knows he can't do it on his own, but his ego won't let him say otherwise. He tries to stitch himself us the rest of the way, but fails miserably and eventually he gives up.

"Fine! You win. Now just do it and stop being such a -"

"If you _dare_ say bitch, I will kill you." I grab the needle and quickly finish up the work. Sam comes back in and sits down on the bed opposite of Dean.

"Bring back Cristina," says Sam.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen."

Sam grabs my wrist tight. "I'm not going to ask again."

"She's not coming back okay? She may have partial control over me, but I'm tired of being forced to the back of her puny mind, just because you two Douche Bags."

"Well you have to suck it up because believe it or not, we don't need you,"Dean spits back holding his shoulder.

"Actually, Dina can't hurt me, so if you plan on burning bones, you just may need me,"I remark smugly. It truly is fun to mess with these boys, I have constant leverage over them. Of course they hate me more because of it, but it just makes them more fun to mess with them.

"Well, obviously we can't stay here forever, Dina's not gonna rest until Cristina's dead," starts Sam. "But, Deans shoulders gotta rest."

"So why don't we just sit tight until later and then wrap this up so we can get the hell out of this town," grumbles Dean.

* * *

That afternoon...

Dean and I drop Sam off at the graveyard, and then make our way to the house.

"Remind me why we're going to the house, and not burning the bones again?" Asks Dean.

"I'm so tired of answering ignorant stupid human questions." I hesitate and let out a long frustrated sigh before going on. "..Because, then we know that she's gone for good."

We pull up to the house and walk in through the door, still ajar from when I kicked it in. Cautiously I tiptoe up the steps to the room where I saw Dina last. As the light light of day slips away, I step into the room and hear the door slam behind me. I clench my Jaw and whip around, salt loaded gun in my hand ready to fire. I'm alone in the room though. I hear Dean grunt from the other side of the door and realize that Dinas got him. I stand back and shoot the gun at the doorknob, then shove through it only to see nothing and no one.

"Damn it," I grumble. As I walk out of the doorway I feel a blunt force to the back of my head and I hear a clank on the ground right before the world goes completely black.

**Human**

My eyes flicker open and I tilt my head up a bit to fast making my vision blurry. I blink a few times and get a good luck at my surroundings. I'm tied down to a table arms and feet chained on either side of me. On the other side of the room I see Dean tied to a chair, passed out. My vision is cut off when Dina steps in front of me, knife in her hand.

"Oh would you look at that... Our sleeping beauty is awake," Dina hisses while trailing the knife along my jaw line. "Now, how shall we wake up our Prince Phillip? Should I make him bleed a little? Or, should he wake up to the sound of your bloodcurdling scream? Hmmm...decisions decisions." I move my head away from the knife and look away from her.

"Yes, I think number two also..._Crissy." _She pulls the knife over to my wrist and starts to cut. Blood slowly trickles from my wrist and the cut deepens. I try and contain a scream, but a painful moan manages to escape my lips.

"Well that's a start," says Dina as she walks around me to the other side of my body. "But lets see if we can get anything else out." She plunges the knife into my left shoulder and twists forcing me to let out a yelp. Across the room, Deans head tilts back and his eyes slowly open.

All I can think is, "_Come on Sam where are you?!" _Dean starts struggling to get free from his chair and Dina twists the knife again, causing it to cut a full circle. This time I can't help but let out a full scream. My eyes are slowly dropping. I've already lost blood from my wrist, but now I was loosing a deadly amount of blood. Dina yanks the bloody knife out of my shoulder and puts it along my forehead. Just as she's about to cut, she burns up in a slightly fiery explosion letting out a cut off yell and leaving behind a small pile of ash. Finally, Sam had burned her. I set my head back and let my adrenaline take care of my wounds as a temporary pain killer. I hear Deans voice slightly in the background yelling my name but I don't want to try and stay awake. I close my eyes and let blackness envelope me.

_"Don't you dare," says a voice. _A familiar voice...who does it belong to? _"Wake up. Now! I did not spend my time doing what you said so we could die."_ Of course, the demon. _ "Cristina, get your ass up! You wanna go back to hell?!" _That gets me to listen. I snap awake and immediately grab my shoulder, groaning with pain. I start breathing heavily through my nose, trying to make sense of everything. Grabbing hold of the closest thing to me, which happens to be a bed post, I try desperately to sit up but it just causes me more pain. Finally I collapse and take in my surroundings. The motel room...how did I get back here? I look down and notice I'm wearing a shirt that's about two sixes to big for me. I pull up my wrist and notice that it's stitched up but I'm struggling to move my fingers. I pull down the collar of the shirt and look at my shoulder, also stitched up. Gently, I try and skim over my shoulder, a bad idea. I cringe in pain from just the touch and notice something out of the corner of my eye. It appears to be Dean, passed out with a beer in his hand and a good eight empty beers on the same table.

"Dean!" I yell as loud as my voice will let me. He does nothing in response, just sleeps, his back rising and falling. I needed water, desperately, thirsty didn't even begin to explain how parched I was.

"Dean!" This time he shifts in his chair, but is still in a deep sleep.

_"And Dina called me sleeping beauty," I think to myself. _

Realizing what I had just thought, my mind is flushed with images of spirit Dina, torturing me, shooting Dean, and her speech to me about how I was _un-worthy_ of living. Just then Sam walks in and when he sees me his eyes grow huge. He drops the bag he's carrying and rushes to my side.

"Oh my god! Cristina! How are you- are you alright?!"

"Water...," I croak as I sit up as much as I can.

Sam rushes to the sink and brings me back a cup of tap water. I chug it down as fast as humanly possible and then hold it out to Sam for a refill. He brings me back another glass, and this one I drink slower, letting the water touch all the corners of my dry mouth. I fall back down and shut my eyes for more sleep. Only to be tormented with never-ending nightmares.

**Sam**

After Cristina goes back to sleep, I fill up the water cup for the third time and throw it on Dean. He falls out of his chair in shock, spilling the beer in his hands all over his pants.

"What the Hell Sam!"He says groggily still waking up.

"Dean, Cristina was just awake! She needed your help and you were drunk... or passed out, or both."

"Both," he grunts back at me. "Wait, she was awake? That's impossible, she was dead."

"Well apparently not."

"Sammy we both checked her pulse after I stitched her up. She was dead."

I shake my head. We exchange glances before Dean lets out a long sigh. "Sam, I think we both know who we need to consult right about now."

Before we can even say his name, Castiel is standing in the doorway of the motel.

"What do you need?" He asks us. He walks inside the motel and tilts his head to the side seeing Cristina sleeping. "Is that a human?"

"Well...umm...she's kinda a...mix?"Answers Dean.

"What is this human mix you speak of?" He questions while approaching Cristina his head still tilted to the side.

"Well," I start. "You see...Sometimes she's a human, and sometimes..she's uhh a ...Demon."

Cas sits down next to her and puts a hand on her forehead. "She has a very dark past."

"Yea, we kinda picked that up," mumbles Dean.

"This girl is very dangerous. I hope you two remember what a demon and human mix is."

I scratch the back of my head trying to put a finger on the name. Suddenly I remember the little boy Jesse Turner, who was half demon and half human.

"Its called a uh...Cambion right?"

"Correct Sam. This girl is one very powerful being. You two are not safe with her."

Dean rolls his eyes. "We're not very safe with anyone, but that doesn't stop us from helping them."

Cas stands up and approaches us both. "What _do_ you need?" He questions again.

"Look, if you could just do some research on her and see exactly what we're dealing with here, then that would be great," I suggest. Cas stares at me for a second as if deciding whether or not to help us. Finally he backs away and walks out of the room soon to be gone with a flap of his wings.

**Human**

When I wake up again the sun's going down. I blink my eyes a few times to rid of my somewhat cloudy vision shifting in bed and trying to sit up. This time, I'm covered with a blanket but I wear the same clothes as before underneath. My wrist still aches and my shoulder is throbbing horribly, but It wasn't anything I wasn't used to or couldn't handle. To my right Sam is on the other bed, sleeping. To my left Dean's sitting in a chair with his elbow resting against his thigh and his palm to his forehead. I clear my throat to notify him that I'm awake. He lifts his head to look at me. Then he's quiet as he looks back down and scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

"So... how are the injuries doin'?" He asks finally.

"There fine. It's nothing I can't handle. How's your shoulder?"

"It was just a gunshot it's fine...besides it's not me I'm worried about."

"Please, don't tell me you're worried about me Dean,"I say sarcastically squinting at him.

"Your dead sister just tried to kill you."

"Yea well, she didn't."

"Yea only because I stitched you up and saved your sorry ass."

I'm used to rough talk because I'm a hunter but for some reason, these words cut through me like a blade. I don't get sad, but angry. How could I let myself get so close to death? It wasn't like I had never taken down a spirit before! It made me look weak and that was the one thing I hated. I feel the anger rising in me like a thermometer on a hot day. I would not let myself come off as vulnerable to the Winchesters. I can't help the upcoming words from exploding out of me.

"God Dammit, Dean! I mean really? You?! _YOU_ saved _MY _sorry ass? I don't need you to save me! You could of just let me die, and I would go back to hell and this whole damn mess would be solved!"

I stand up and almost topple over but stop myself by quickly grabbing the bed post to stable myself and closing my eyes trying to pull myself together. Sam is starting to wake up from my yelling, I had to get out before either of them could stop meTaking a deep breath through my nose I half walk, half stumble to get my jacket and head out of the motel room. As the sun sets in the distance I slowly make my way to the bar, eager to get my hands on hard alcohol. Once I'm in the bar I grab a bottle of whiskey from over the counter and start taking swigs. All I wanted was to forget all the shit that had happened in the last three days. I'm in the bar for about twenty minutes when a voice cuts through the silence I was enjoying. I recognize it immediately and it only makes me more angry.

"You know, drinking won't really solve the problem," he says.

"Shove it up your ass Sam. Drinking helps more than most things." It takes me a moment to realize what I've just said. I look up at Sam to apologize. "I'm sorry Sam...I'm just...mad."

He nods his head as if to accept my apology. He asks for a beer and blows out a long breath.

"You know Cristina, Dean, he just doesn't really have a filter on what he says, he kinda just lets everything out without realizing some of it's bad."

"I know I know. Sam, honestly I'm just tired of all of this bullshit. I can't be awake without being terrified of being a demon, I can't sleep without nightmares of hell, I'm trapped."

Sam takes a swig of his beer and looks over at me concern in his eyes.

"You can talk to me abut hell if you need to Cris, it's alright. I helped Dean after he got out, talking about it actually helped him a little."

I let out small laugh.

"Sam, this isn't a therapy session, you can never understand. Dean was in hell for four months right? So means that by the time down there he was in for forty years. I was down there for three years, which was three hundred years in hell. If you think what he did was bad, you have no idea. You have no idea Sam, no idea..." I slowly trail off. I can see Sam out of the corner of my eye staring at me, practically radiating sympathy towards me. After a couple minutes of silence I can't take it anymore and I put my drink down. I pay the bill and leave the bar early with Sam, just a bit tipsy. He was right, the drinking didn't help like I thought it would. All I could think about now was getting the hell out of this town. We were supposed to be only three days to South Dakota, and it had already been three. And, we still had one more day in the car according to Sam. Once we get back to the motel, I try to avoid the brothers, especially Dean. He accidentally brushes by me on the way out of the bathroom and he holds eye contact with me for a split second. All I wanted, was to be completely alone, but I needed to just accept that that wasn't going to happen. The next two days were going to be hours in a car with both brothers. After changeing into my Pajamas I set up sleep on the floor. The tension between Dean is almost unbearable and it's obvious that it's making Sam squirmy.

"You know," Sam starts. "If you guys would just works out your problems, this would go a lot smoother tomorrow."

"Shut up Sam!" Yell both Dean and I at the same time. Sam looks taken aback and grumbles something under his breath before turning around and leaving the room slamming the door behind him.

"Great!" Dean yells at me.

"Well, it's not my fault!" I cross my arms over my chest in defense.

"Really?! He was perfectly okay before you started..." he trails off throwing his hands up in the air frustrated. His eyes search the room for something to accuse me of but he finds nothing.

"Mmmhmm. That's what I thought,"I say very satisfied with myself.

"Your such a pain in the ass Christina."

"Yea well so are you Dean!"

We exchance angry glances before he sits down in one of the chairs and puts his head in his hands letting out a load groan.

"Look, if we're not gonna like each other then that's just how it's gonna be. But we can at least stop fighting for a second okay?" I say harshly still angry.

"Fine," he returns.

"How bout a truce?"

"A truce?"He asks bringing his head up to look at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Yea, It's like a peace treaty, just shake my hand or something and then we're supposed to stop...arguing and yelling and stuff."

He continues to look at me as if deciding if he likes this strategy or not. Finally he stands up and walks over to me. I stand up and meet him halfway where I reach a hand out and he shakes it.


	6. What am I?

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is shorter than the usual and I haven't been updating that often, but please just hang with me. I'm back in school so I'm super busy and I've been having major writers block. Anyways, sorry I'm making so many excuses but please be patient with me. Also, leave reviews! It helps me get inspired to write more! Thanks!**

* * *

The next day we take off early rushing through the city as fast as humanly possible, anxious to leave. After about an hour on the freeway we stop for breakfast. All I order is a coffee which surprises the brothers because I haven't eaten that much for the last few days. The three of us sit at a table in silence eating and drinking. Eventually I can't take the silence anymore so I speak up.

"So...I know we have to get to your friends house and everything...but can we do something... different today?"

"Different how?" Asks Dean, far more involved with his burger than with what I'm saying.

I roll my eyes. Yet another Ten O'Clock burger for Dean. "I don't know... I haven't had fun in a while."

"Tough break little missy, hunters don't get to have fun," he says with a mouthful of meat.

I look over at Sam who's eating his salad like it's the best thing ever.

"Geez Sam, think you're enjoying that salad enough?" He snaps out of his salad trance to look up at me confused. That causes me to laugh a little and slightly lift my gloomy mood.

"Maybe we can go see a movie?" I suggest.

Sam and Dean both immediately look up at me eyes wide with shock.

"NO!" They shout in unison.

I jump back shocked from there reaction. Dean sets his burger down for the first time and looks me straight in the eye with a spark of frustration.

"I am NOT watching some chick flick romance! We are not going to the movies," he says.

"Okay okay fine!" I scoot out of the booth mumbling, "I'm going for a walk."

"Not without us you're not," Dean grumbles.

"Oh come on you guys! Can't I just be on my own of a second?!"

Dean answers by scooting out of the booth.

"Come on Sam we're going for a walk," he asserts.

Sam groans lifting a fork-full of salad to his mouth. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up to you in a while," he mumbles.

I head out of the diner at a fast pace, eager to get away from Dean before I start fighting with him again and break our "truce". I jog across the street to a small pond with a few ducks and start walking. I hear footsteps behind me rapidly approaching.

"It's gonna be harder than that to loose me little missy," Dean teases. I shove my hands in my pockets and keep walking ahead without looking back or saying a word.

"Hey, would you slow down?!"

I keep walking faster and I try my best to ignore him.

"Cristina, slow down!"

Before I can start jogging again he grabs on my arm ripping it from the pocket.

"I told you to slow down!"

I yank my arm free from his grasp and continue walking forward.

"You really should listen to me Li-"

I whip around and approach him dangerously. "Dean, if you call me little missy one more time, so help me god I will-"

"You will what?" He asks testing me.

I feel anger rising in me. If it's a fight he want's, then that's what he'll get. I throw a punch at his jaw but he's to quick and catches it.

"Your technique's sloppy Christina."

I let out a small laugh. "It's all part of the plan Dean."

His brow furrows in confusion. "Wait what plan?" He questions.

I quickly shove my right leg behind his and push on his chest causing him to trip and fall backwards into the pond. As soon as he's in the water my anger sheds and I start laughing hysterically. He surfaces to see my laughing and grimaces but can tell he's holding back a small chuckle of his own.

"Okay now I'm pissed!" He yells at me teasingly getting himself out of the water. I start sprinting away from him as fast as I can before I reach a street fair.

_"He won't be able to find me in here," I think. _I make my way through the crowd of people quickly before seeing a sign that reads -Hot Pretzels-. Maybe I was hungrier than I had thought. I pull out my wallet and buy a pretzel. I sit on the nearest bench congratulating myself on how I outsmarted Dean when I hear a voice.

"You sure as hell better share that for getting me all wet!"

I look up to see Dean standing there dripping wet from his earlier 'swim'. I suppress a laugh and move over on the bench so he can sit down. He puts his hand out as if to ask for a piece.

"Dean...you can't be serious."

"Hell yes I'm serious! Give me the damn pretzel!"

"Go get your own!"

He snatches the pretzel from me before I can even take a bite. He takes a huge bite and sits back, obviously pleased with himself. I cross my arms over my chest and sulk, angry that Dean got my five dollar pretzel.

"You need to lighten up Cris," he says while chewing.

"Oh shut up, I'm perfectly damn fine." Just then my cell phone rings.

"_Hello?"_

_"Cristina is that you?!" Asks a familiar voice. _

_"Mark?" _

Dean stops chewing and looks over at me suddenly tense.

_"Where are you?!'_

_"I'm on my way to south Dakota, why?" _

_"Dinas grave, it was dug up!"_

I wince, not knowing how to break the news to him. So to make things easier on me, I pretend to not know what he's talking about.

"_What...really?" _

_"Yes! Who would of done this?"_

_"I umm I don't know... hey listen Mark I gotta go! I'll talk to you later! Bye!" _

I quickly shut my phone before letting Mark say another word.

"What was that all about?" Asks Dean.

"Oh, it was nothing," I reply. "Hey we should get back, Sam probably has no idea where we are."

Dean nods before getting up, still wet, and leading the way back to the dinner.

Sam is paying the bill when we get back. His eyes widen when he sees Dean who's still wet.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" he asks.

I smirk at the ground as Dean shakes his head avoiding the question. We get in the car and continue driving. After driving for another three hours eye of the tiger comes on the radio and Dean blasts the volume. He catches me mouthing the words in the outside mirrors of the car and chuckles slightly.

"Hey do you know how to play this song?" He asks me.

"I used to. But I don't know if I still can."

"Yea, but you know the words right?" He wonders a small smirk forming on the corner of his mouth.

"Well yea of course."

"Oh here we go," mumbles Sam quietly. Before I can ask what Dean starts belting out lyrics to the song while hitting his hand on the steering wheel with the beat.

A small smile forms on my lips as he sings. "Rising up to the challenge of our rival-Come on Cris!" He yells.

I had never been shy about singing, whether in the shower, or when preforming, hell even when I was driving with Dina. I start singing with Dean and all to soon the song is over. Silence fills the car as the Impala speeds over the highway. Sam falls asleep and I grow drowsy but decide to stay up to keep Dean company.

"So, how much longer do you think we have?" I question.

"Well," he says dragging his hand over his face. "My guess is about two-ish days."

"So we're staying somewhere overnight?"

"Yup."

"Well, what about tomorrow?"

"How is it any different?" He asks.

"Okay look Dean, as much as I like driving for countless boring hours with two guys, I'd really like to...you know, stop being a demon."

He peels his eyes away from the road to glare at me over his shoulder.

"Well what do you want me to do about it ? Trust me, if I could, I would speed this up."

I stay quiet in the back seat not knowing what to say. Sam snores lightly with his head against the window fogging up the glass.

"Alright fair enough," I add reluctantly. Sam wakes up about the time we pull into a motel. We check out a room and get settled in. Just as I grab a beer I hear a rushing sound and whip around. In front of me stands a tall man with messy black hair and deep blue eyes wearing a business suit under a trench coat.

"Hello," he says circling me.

Before I can even ask who or what he is Dean takes a step between me and this new man.

"Whoa Cas. Personal space remember?" He says to the man.

"You two know each other?" I ask.

"Yea..uh Cris, this is Cas. He's the angel that pulled me from the pit."

'Hello..." I return cautiously.

In return he tilts his head slightly at me and then turns to Dean. "She puts you in danger and yet you still help her. Why do you care for her so much?"

I let out a small laugh. "Is that jealously I hear?"

He turns back to me very confused. "I was not jealous, I kept my vocal cords at a steady-"

"Cas!" yells Dean. "Why are you here?!"

Just then Sam exits the bathroom and notices the scene.

"I come bearing news," says Cas.

"Great," Sam chimes in. "Lets hear it."

Cas looks from one of us to another and finally says "You may want to sit down, it's quite a bit."

Sam and Dean exchange worried glances and sit down on the beds. I take a spot on the ground and prepare myself.

Cas gets started as soon as we'r all sitting down.

"The girl is a cambion as you know. But the question is, what pulled her out of hell just as she turned half demon?" he states.

"Yea so, you said you have information Cas, spill it!" Bursts Dean.

"You were all asking the wrong question. Its not what pulled her out, it's _Who_ pulled her out." He pauses again and we all stare blankly at him waiting anxiously.

"Lilith," He says finally.

My breath gets caught in my throat and I forget how to breathe. My whole word comes crashing down on me and I feel my insides crumple up like a piece of paper.

"Lilith?" Asks Sam. "Why would Lilith...?"

"She is a seal." Answers Cas.

"As in one of the sixty six seals that breaks and starts the apocalypse?" Asks Sam again.

"That is correct Sam. The seal says that the first cambion to be raised from hell and walk the earth for (9) days will break the 60th seal. She is much more powerful than either of you know. You remember the boy Jessie? She is exactly like him, except with an adult mind and... experience."

"What do you mean experience?" Questions Sam.

"Experienced in everything. She's a hunter so she is experienced in killing, and she's a demon, so she's also experienced in torture." Answers Cas once again. The rooms falls absolutely silent. Cas slowly walks over to me and wispers, "You know what you must do." I stare at the ground and blink away my hot angry tears. Dean hears the wisper and speaks up for the first time.

"She doesn't have to do a damn thing Cas!"

"Then I must." he responds pulling out a long silver blade with a sharp point. I recognize the weapon immediately, an angel blade. My instincts kick in and without realizing it my eyes flicker black.

**Demon**

I jump back and whip my dagger out of my jacket.

"Stay away from her," spits Dean struggling to hold Cas back.

"Dean, she will kill thousands of innocent people in the apocalypse," Cas says the volume of his voice slowly rising. He pushes Dean to the side with one strong strike. "I am sorry but I must do this."

Just before Cas lunges forward bright light comes from no where and the angel has vanished. I look up to see Sam standing over a wall with a strange sign written on the wall in blood.

_"We have got to remember that one," I think. _

Sam helps Dean up and I shove my knife back in my jacket pocket and sit down taking a swig from my beer. Sam has blood dripping from his hand and Dean is dazed from being slammed against the wall. I whip up some hex bags to keep the pesky angel away and then pull out a deck of cards. As I start shuffling the cards I can't help but feel...great. It's so good being back in control, Jesus had I missed this. If I let the human back out I know what she'll do, and we just can't have that now can we?

"Anyone up for a game of blackjack?"

Sam and Dean look up at me dazed. I throw the hex bags at them hitting both right in the chest.

"He's not coming back anytime soon kiddos, you can relax."

"Damn it Cris," mutters Dean.

"Awww what's wrong honey? You miss the pathetic human already?" I reply smugly.

"Go to hell bitch," he groans standing up.

"Sorry sweetheart, just came from there. Why don't you try having some empathy like Sammy over there?" I say sarcastically nodding my head towards Sam who's in the bathroom washing the blood from his hands.

"I'm with him on this one!" Sam yells from the bathroom.

I make my best disappointing face and continue shuffling the cards.

"You're gonna want me here, trust me. If Christina comes back she's gonna kill herself," I cackle.

"No, she wouldn't. She's not that selfish," Spits Dean.

I let out a small humorless laugh and slam the cards down on the table.

"You don't get it do you? You idiotic primate! She isn't selfish. She's going to exorcise herself and kill herself. And then we're going back to hell and she'll turn completely."

"No... we'll find another way. Bring her back, we'll find another way," says Dean with a tinge of desperation in his tone.

"Hmm...Whats that I hear Dean? Do you... ohh you do. You care for this human don't you? I ask smugly standing up.

"Well, I save people. Of course I care," he defends.

I let out a small chuckle. "Oh no no no, you care about her _more," _I sneer circling him.

All of a sudden I feel a searing pain and collapse.

**Human**

When I awake I'm tied to a chair. I look down to see I'm in a devils trap. Immediately I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. I look and see it's wrapped with a plaid shirt. I attempt to touch it and groan. "Ughh what the hell guys?"

I hear Deans low voice cut through the room. "Which one of you..are you?"

"I'm Christina for gods sake!"

He moves closer knife in his hand. "I'm not playing around."

"Whoa whoa! Human! Human Cristina Dean!"

Sam approaches me and unties my hands. "Guys we gotta find a better way to help each other than stabbing each other," he says humorlessly.

"Yea, tell my about it," I groan shifting my elbow.

"Sorry," murmurs Dean.

"Nah, it's no problem. If I was in your situation I probably would of done a hell of a lot worse to me."

"Come on Cris, you need rest," says Dean lifting me from the chair my good arm draped over his neck. He sets me down on his bed and leaves to go shower. I curl up under the covers and before I know it, I'm fast asleep.


End file.
